Automotive side curtain airbags (SCABs) continue to gain popularity among automobile manufacturers. SCABs are a standard safety feature for an increasing number of automobiles every year. Typically, after an airbag is manufactured, the airbag is rolled up, and then sealed in a sleeve that keeps the airbag properly oriented and positioned until a deployment event.
A variety of sleeve designs are used by major airbag manufacturers. An airbag sleeve is typically formed of plastic or fabric. Velcro, adhesives, or heat-welding are used to close the sleeve around an airbag. When an airbag is deployed, the sleeve tears in order to allow the airbag to inflate and expand.
Conventional airbags may also be rolled up and inserted into a fabric sock. Fabric tabs extend from the rolled bag at various points. Metal stamped parts are then folded over the fabric tabs. The metal stamped parts may then be bolted onto sheet metal, such as that of an automobile frame.
During airbag deployment, structures within the vehicle other than the airbag may eject into the vehicle cabin. For example, a covering panel may be ejected into the cabin as the airbag deploys. In these circumstances, the ejected panels, covers, or the like may cause injury to a driver or passenger.